board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Simon Belmont's Contest History
Who is Simon Belmont? Simon Belmont was not the first Belmont who had to kill Dracula, but he still was the main character in the first Castlevania on the NES. And after that we have seen many different games where he has to get trough Dracula's castle to defeat him. Simon's main weapon is his whip called "Vampire Killer" but he can also uses other items, such as Knives, Axes or a holy Cross. Nobody knows Simon's true Hair color, since it has been changed in almost every new game. But as a character, Simon isn't anything that special. He is just doing his duty as a member in the Belmont Family to make his great grandfather Christopher Belmont proud. His only weakness, aside from the usual "vampires kicking his ass" stuff, is his inability to jump while on stairs. Damn those stairs! "Behold Simon Belmont, the man whose only weakness is the inability to jump while on a staircase!" - Heroic Mario (Writeup courtesy of Zylo the Wolf) Simon Belmont's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 1-5 Summer 2002 Contest - East Division - 12 Seed * Eastern Round 1 --- Lost to (5) Crono, 14906 23.22% - 49283 76.78% * Extrapolated Strength --- 34th Place 17.38% Though Castlevania fans are generally the very loyal type, 2002 was a year in which the fanbase proved that Alucard was their Castlevania character of choice for the contest field. This is actually unfortunate in Simon's case, because if you switch his and Alucard's bracket placement in 2002, Simon may have been the one to upset Tails and become the perennial Castlevania representative. Alas, Simon was stuck facing Crono in his first-ever match, lost badly and hasn't made a contest since. Could Simon be what Alucard is now had he faced Tails? We may never know. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 4 - Third Group * Division 4 Round 1 --- 4th place, 14836 11.81% - Crono, 60534 48.18% - Raiden, 25316 20.15% - Sam Fisher, 24944 19.86% Why some people thought Simon Belmont had a shot to advance past the first round is beyond me. He didn't come anywhere close to placing, and I'll go ahead and answer the question posed by the above write-up: No, Tails would've owned him. This year's performance makes that clear. Winter 2010 Contest - Varia Division - 15 Seed * Varia Round 1 --- Lost to (2) Ezio Auditore da Firenze, 28423 40.29% - 42115 59.71% * Extrapolated Strength --- 87th Place 19.36% There was some debate before the contest started over this match. It all went away after Altair's impressive performance and soon to be Ezio's. At least Simon wasn't last in the x-stats. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 5 - 21 Seed * Division 5 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 6904 30.54% - (7) Gordon Freeman, 12353 54.64% - (12) Hades, 3352 14.83% For once Simon did not finish in last place, but that was to be expected given the opponent. This has also been the second contest where Simon did not look to be as weak as his early days. With no new releases it is a bit surprising, maybe facing someone not from the early 90s helps his performance. Fall 2018 Contest - Division 6 - 9 Seed * Division 5 Round 1 --- Defeated (8) Ryu Hayabusa, 15210 50.78% - 1474349.22% * Division 5 Round 2 --- Lost to (1) Geralt, 14045 47.81% - 15334 52.19% The one-two punch of a Castlevania cartoon and a Smash Bros. announcement made Simon finally get over his slump, win a round, and even threaten to win again. Against someone who unlike him has been pulled away from the spotlight, Ryu H. of Ninja Gaiden, Simon won a close match, and then managed to have a respectable performance against Geralt, who managed to be quite strong for the protagonist of a recent game. Anyway, kudos for the Castlevania fandom to finally get a victory for their original vampire killer. Category:Contest Histories